


But Daaaaaad!

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, completely irreverent, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: Bobby is tired of waiting for God to do something about the Apocalypse, so he takes action. Watch out; Bobby's in tow-ugh, I mean Heaven. Purely for amusment, no disrespect intended.





	But Daaaaaad!

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 30/11/2011

Bobby stood, ignoring that he was supposed to be crippled, and started to walk out of the door. He was an all powerful being, but he believed that everything should take at least a little effort.

As soon as he was outside his house, he vanished, and reappeared in a place that practically blinded the observer with its whiteness, and practically radiated holiness.  Bobby snapped his fingers, and the light dimmed to a tolerable level.

“Junior!” he called out.

“WHAT?” asked a powerful voice, that would make a human shiver, that carried the weight of thousands of years, that…

“Cut it out Junior,” said Bobby sharply, and immediately the feeling of awe in the room ceased.

“What is it Dad?” asked God in his normal voice.

“When are you going to stop the Apocalypse?” Bobby asked.

“But Daaaad,” he replied, “It’s not my turn this millennia. It’s-“

“I don’t care whose it is. Get your game together and start working on stopping it. Honestly, you expect me to allow you a hamster planet when you can’t even look after Earth? The hamsters would all be dead in a couple of centuries!”

“But it isn’t my fault!” God pouted.

“I don’t care whose turn it is. Stop the Apocalypse!”

With that, Bobby turned around, and disappeared. Honesty, kids these days.


End file.
